Out of Tune
by SortDrame
Summary: O pedido de casamento mais fora de tom do século!   LT


_**n/a**__: Essa fic foi feita pra dona Gaburieri-chan, que ama a Tonks de paixão e que ficou arrasada com a notícia da morte dela…Bom, ainda existem as fics, certo?_

**Out of Tune**

**(f****ora de tom)**

**_----------_**

**_----------_**

_**The way you do the things you do**_

_**(Tom Jones)**_

_**You got a smile so bright,**_

_**You know you could've been a candle**_

_**I'm holding you so tight**_

_**You know you could've been a handle.**_

_**The way you sweept me off my feet**_

_**You know you could've been a broom.**_

_**And baby you're so sweet**_

_**You know you could've been some perfume.**_

_**Well, you could've been anything that you, wanted to**_

_**And I can tell, the way you do the things you do**_

_**(the way you do the things you do)**_

_**(the way you do the things you do)**_

_**As pretty as you are,**_

_**You know you could've been a flower**_

_**If good looks was a minute,**_

_**You know that you could be an hour.**_

_**The way you stole my heart,**_

_**You know you could've been a cruel crook.**_

_**And baby you're so smart,**_

_**You know you could've been a school book.**_

_**You made my life so rich,**_

_**You know you could've been some money**_

_**And baby you're so sweet, (oh oh)**_

_**You know you could've been some honey.**_

Era provavelmente a décima vez que ouviam aquela música, e pelo modo como o pé de Tonks ainda se chacoalhava no ritmo da música animadamente, Lupin sabia que ainda a ouviriam muitas vezes. Suspirou pacientemente e afundou no sofá.

Riu consigo enquanto observava a decoração da casa de Tonks, as paredes eram cobertas por um papel-de-parede verde vivo que machucavam os olhos, as duas poltronas eram da cor de zebras, e lembrou-se que a primeira vez que sentara numa delas ouvira o som de um gemido de dor, a partir daquele dia preferira o sofá, que por sua vez era magenta escuro e era provavelmente a coisa mais discreta sobre aquela sala. O lustre em forma de globo era de vidro e Tonks havia enfeitiçado borboletas de plástico pra que ficassem voando em volta da luz. No lugar onde se deveria encontrar uma mesinha de centro se via uma pirâmide de acrílico rosada. Era o lugar mais maluco em que estivera em toda sua vida…E já estivera em muitos lugares malucos, se você quer saber.

Remo deu mais uma espiada em Tonks que estava na cozinha, com o semblante extremamente concentrado.

"Eu não estava brincando quando disse que eu poderia sem problemas pedir para o Snape fazer a poção pra mim. Ou mesmo comprá-la pronta, sabe?" Disse com a voz entediada tomando um gole de cerveja amantegada.

A bruxa não disse nada, apenas o fitou parecendo ofendida pela insinuação de que não era capaz de terminar a poção.

"O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" o cabelo de Tonks estava na linha dos ombros, com cachos fofos, de um roxo escuro que poderia ser quase discreto, se não fosse roxo, e estavam presos num meio-rabo pra evitar que atrapalhassem sua visão.

"Uhm, eles estão meio rebeldes utimamente…Não quiseram ficar rosa hoje" disse abanando a mão em direção aos cabelos.

"Tonks, isso pode ser alguma doença, sabia? Não é normal, que eu saiba, metamorfamagos não conseguirem controlar esse tipo de coisa…" Lupin disse preocupado indo em direção a garota.

Tonks sorriu sem graça disse enquanto voltada à poção:

"Não…É normal" disse finalizando o assunto.

Lupin cerrou o cenho e fitou o perfil da garota, sem dizer nada.

"Para de olhar!" Tonks afastou-o colocando a mão em seu rosto e o empurrando "Eu não consigo me concentrar e vou acabar fazendo suas orelhas ficarem verdes ao invéz de fazer você não virar lobo!"

'Você consegue fazer SUAS orelhas ficarem verdes?" Lupin disse ligeiramente intrigado.

Ela lançou um olhar irritado à ele falou entre dentes:

"Meus poderes estão perfeitamente bem".

"Mas não é normal…" Ele começou a falar mas ela sacou a varinha e apontou pra ele.

"_Quietus!" _a boca do bruxo continuou a se mexer por alguns segundos sem produzir nenhum som.

Lupin pegou sua própria varinha e desfez os feitiço.

"Por que você está tão irritada hoje?" ele disse num tom de meia defesa, meio ofendido.

Remo conhecia Tonks muito bem, mesmo na época em que ele só a observava sem fazer absolutamente nada, por ser um lobisomem, e por ser covarde. E tinha algo em Tonks que o deixava um completo idiota, ela fazia tudo com uma paixão tão intensa que contagiava qualquer um. Até mesmo as coisas que ela não gostava de fazer, mesmo as coisas que a deixava desconfortável. Lupin adorava o jeito como ela contava as pessoas antes de pegar as cervejas, mesmo que fossem apenas três, ou como fazia caretas na frente dos espelhos, ou como se atrapalhava com o dinheiro, e como dizia oi pra todo mundo, e principalmente o jeito como o beijava. Simples, breve e quente.

"Estou de tpm, Remo Lupin, faça o favor de me deixar terminar a poção e já vou pra sala com você".

Ele voltou pra sala, pegou um livro da estante, sentou no sofá e começou a ler o tal livro sobre feitiços proibidos enquanto ouvia pela, provavelmente, trigésima vez a bendita música que Tonks tanto gostava.

"LUPIN!" ela gritou da cozinha fazendo sinal pra que ele fosse até lá.

"O que foi?" ele disse com assustado pelo grito

"Nada, só quero compania" ela sorriu feliz enquanto jogava algo de aspecto grudento no caldeirão "E então…Alguma novidade no trabalho?"

"Ninfadora…Você é uma bruxa louca" Lupin disse com o semblante confuso "Você estava de mau-humor até três segundos atrás…Quando me botou pra fora da cozinha, lembra?"

Preferindo ignorar tal comentário Tonks misturou um ingrediente amarelo com um pó verde escuro e jogando ambos no caldeirão.

"E então, o que acha de ir no show das esquisitonas semana que vem? Elas vão tocar Grand Hollow, sabia?" soou tão empolgada que Lupin resolveu não insistir no assunto passado.

"A gente pode considerar essa hipótese, mas você sabe que eu não gosto de lugares com muita gente…Principalmente em noites de lua cheia"

"Mas é por isso que eu estou fazendo sua poção! Ah, vamos lá! Vai ser divertido!"

Ao olhar relutante de Lupin ela acrescentou

"Você tem medo da dança do hipogrifo?" jagando seu melhor olhar de desafio.

Ele cruzou os braços e ficou olhando pra ela com um olhar divertido. Ele tinha pavor de dançar de fato, ele era horrível e evitava fazê-lo o quanto podia, e sabia muito bem sabido que em shows assim, as pessoas dançam. E ponto final.

"Quão difícil pode ser apenas dançar como um hipogrifo, Lupin?" Tonks disse sorrindo.

"Eu sei lá…Isso soa horrível!" Lupin apontou "Quero dizer, por que eu iria querer parecer um animal enquanto danço se posso fazer isso durante a lua cheia?"

Ela riu, mas ele falara sério.

E para a lista de coisas que ele adorava nela poderia ser adicionado: o jeito como ela dava risada de tudo, mesmo quando não tinha graça. E o barulho de porquinho que fazia quando ria…Aquilo podia ser estranho pra outros, mas ele adorava.

Lembrava de certa vez quando estava num mercado trouxa comprando suprimentos pra ordem antes de estarem juntos, Tonks escolhia refrigerantes. E todos a encaravam por causa da capa e talvez da varinha pendurada na cintura. Alguns olhavam torto, outros curiosos e alguns até mesmo divertidos. Lupin não gostava de chamar a atenção então se sentia profundamente irritado, mas Tonks por outro lado, ao perceber o humor do bruxo começou a rir tão loucamente que seu cabelo mudou de cor…Ninguém a vira. Não se lembrava em toda sua vida de conhecer alguém que era tão confortável com a magia na frente de trouxas como ela, nem alguém que se sentia tão confortável _ao seu lado_ na frente de qualquer um, portador de magia ou não. Esse fora o momento em que se apaixonara por ela provavelmente.

"Tonks?" Lupin disse calmo e em tom conversativo.

"Luuupin?" ela respondeu com cara de nojo ao puxar com a conxa um pouco da poção que claramente não estava dando certo.

"Quer casar comigo?" a frase veio em tom tão conversativo que o choque foi maior que se viesse acompanhado de um pônei vermelho com listras brancas com um leprechaum montado em cima...Com asas de fadas. Tocando cítara, provavelmente.

Tonks picou com a boca aberta enquanto olhava a expressão de Lupin pra saber se o bruxo não estava brincando.

"Uhm…Ok."

Os dois riram como crianças. Lupin a abraçou forte e sussurou em seu ouvido um 'eu te amo' que fez todos os pelinhos da nuca de Tonks se arrepiarem.

É claro que ele a amava, de que outra forma aguentaria suas esquisitices por tanto tempo?

"Também te amo, sabe…Mas acho que você vai ter que comprar a poção…Isso não está certo, não mesmo"

Lupin se virou e encarou um caldeirão cheio de uma substânia negra de grossa que mais se parecia com piche.

"Você tem o número da lareira do Snape? Aposto que ele vai adorar a surpresa" disse Lupin irônico piscando pra ela.


End file.
